僕との出会い
by Gia-XY
Summary: Tetsuya tidak pernah setuju pada kutipan "fiksi tetaplah fiksi, tidak akan terjadi". Kenapa? Karena Tetsuya percaya, fiksi bisa terjadi … di dunia mimpi …. Yah, walau begitu, Tetsuya tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan … dirinya akan bertemu dengan dirinya yang lain … di dalam mimpi sekalipun …./ Shounen-ai. Selfcest. For KuroKuro Day.


**僕との出会い**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Tetsuya tidak pernah setuju pada kutipan "fiksi tetaplah fiksi, tidak akan terjadi". Kenapa? Karena Tetsuya percaya, fiksi bisa terjadi … di dunia mimpi …. Yah, walau begitu, Tetsuya tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan … dirinya akan bertemu dengan dirinya yang lain … di dalam mimpi sekalipun ….

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

AR, shounen-ai, selfcest, OOC, beberapa istilah asing, mungkin terjadi kesalahan pengetikan, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 _ **For KuroKuro Day**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya, murid SMA tingkat 1—menjelang naik ke tingkat 2—adalah pecinta fiksi. Tampangnya memang datar dan membosankan, tetapi pikirannya sering bercabang ke mana-mana.

Tetsuya tidak pernah setuju pada kutipan "fiksi tetaplah fiksi, tidak akan terjadi". Kenapa? Karena Tetsuya percaya, fiksi bisa terjadi … di dunia mimpi ….

Apa? Benar, 'kan? Fiksi memang bisa terjadi di dunia mimpi. Salahkah?

Yah, walau begitu, Tetsuya tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan … dirinya akan bertemu dengan dirinya yang lain … di dalam mimpi sekalipun ….

"Di duniaku, mereka semua adalah tunanganku. Ayah menyuruhku memilih satu dari antara mereka semua."

Tetsuya entah sejak kapan bengong mendengar cerita dari sosok yang persis dengannya itu. Di ruangan serba putih tanpa batas horizon itu, hanya ada mereka berdua. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain berkomunikasi dengan sosok dirinya yang lain itu?

"Aku sangat paham ayah itu pengertian, tetapi tidak membayangkan ia akan sepengertian itu. Sejak tahu aku bi', ayah tidak lagi menyodorkan foto-foto wanita untuk kunikahi. Ia malah langsung memberiku tunangan dan aku disuruh memilih salah satu dari mereka seperti saat aku bermain permainan berkencan homo."

Sementara si biru di hadapannya mengoceh, Tetsuya hanya sibuk memerhatikannya lekat-lekat—bukan berarti Tetsuya tidak mendengar apa yang diceritakan lelaki itu, sih. Rambutnya sewarna air kolam renang, manik biru lautnya sedalam samudra. Tetsuya seperti sedang bercermin ….

Cerminan dirinya itu terlihat sama dengan dirinya, namun juga berbeda. Dirinya pendiam—hanya bicara seperlunya dan jika ingin—sementara lelaki di hadapannya banyak bicara—walau tidak secerewet Kise Ryouta. Ah, tidak heran. Mereka berbeda dimensi, 'kan?

"Halo? Tsuya-kun?"

Tetsuya tersentak. Walau mendengar, ia sejak tadi tidak terlalu menyimak apa yang dibicarakan kembarannya itu. Tetsuya buru-buru mengangguk.

"Ya, aku dengan, Tetsu-kun." Lidah Tetsuya rasanya aneh menyebut namanya sendiri.

Sejak bertemu tadi dan mendapat kesimpulan bahwa mereka berdua adalah Kuroko Tetsuya dari dimensi berbeda, Kuroko Tetsuya yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Tetsu memutuskan bahwa sebaiknya mereka mencari nama panggilan agar bisa memanggil satu sama lain tanpa kebingungan.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang merupakan pemain bayangan keenam di dunia basket dipanggil Tsuya, sementara Kuroko Tetsuya yang merupakan keturunan darah biru dipanggil Tetsu. Sekedar info, Tsuya masih normal, suka wanita. Sementara itu, Tetsu suka keduanya—pria dan wanita.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan mereka di dimensimu?" Tetsu bertanya dengan senyuman menawan mengembang di wajahnya.

Oh, sial, Tsuya rasanya ingin menonjok wajah itu sekarang juga. Mereka sama, tetapi kenapa Tsuya selalu gagal saat ingin membuat wajah seperti itu untuk membuktikan kelaki-lakiannya?

"Kagami-kun keras kepala, Kise-kun berisik, Midorima-kun tidak mau jujur, Aomine-kun malas, Murasakibara-kun terlalu sering memegang kepalaku, Akashi-kun sok berkuasa." Tsuya membalas dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

Tetsu bengong sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Hmph …! Ya, ampun …. Tsuya-kun, mulutmu tajam juga,ya …?"

Tsuya memiringkan kepalanya heran. Itu tajam, ya? Menurut Tsuya, itu malah komentar normal.

"Memang mereka bagaimana kalau di tempat Tetsu-kun?" Lagi-lagi, Tsuya harus menahan rasa tidak enak karena melontarkan panggilan yang biasa Momoi Satsuki lemparkan untuknya.

"Di tempatku? Yah, Kagami-kun perhatian walau tidak mau mengaku, makannya juga banyak. Kise-kun lebih blak-blakan menunjukkan perhatiannya, kadang ia juga narsis. Midorima-kun, kurasa ia terlalu banyak menonton acaran ramalan, walau kesadarannya akan disiplin lumayan tinggi. Aomine-kun, terlalu banyak membaca majalah porno—bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersedia jadi tunanganku kalau ia masih setertarik itu pada tubuh wanita dan berkata dirinya bukan bi' sepertiku—dan kadang terlalu jorok. Murasakibara-kun terlalu banyak makan, walau begitu ia baik hati karena kadang menawarkan cemilannya kepadaku. Akashi-kun, kepribadiannya seperti ada dua—kurasa bawaan tekanan batin karena tuntutan ayahnya—dan terlalu posesif."

Tsuya sangat mepersilakan Anda sekalian membandingkan jawabannya dan jawaban kembarannya untuk menunjukkan betapa berbedanya ia dan Tetsu dalam hal mengeluarkan kata-kata. Entah Tsuya yang terlalu malas berkata-kata atau Tetsu yang terlalu banyak bicara. Rasanya yang benar adalah pilihan pertama, sih.

"Kurasa aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sifat mereka sama saja di dimensi mana pun …." Balasan Tsuya diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari Tetsu.

Kini, Tsuya heran. Kalau memang Genereasi Keajaiban dan Kagami Taiga memiliki sifat yang sama di dua dimensi dengan plot cerita berbeda, kenapa tidak dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?

Tsuya sangat malas bicara panjang-panjang, sementara Tetsu bicara layaknya remaja normal lainnya. Keberadaan Tsuya sangat tipis, sementara Tetsu tidak—katanya, ia hanya hobi mengagetkan orang. Tsuya sulit berekspresi—dan semakin diperparah ketika Akashi Seijuurou menyuruhnya semakin menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya dengan salah satunya menyimpan seluruh perasaannya di dalam hati—sementara Tetsu berekspresi alami layaknya remaja normal lainnya. Tsuya mengeluarkan aura imut, sementara Tetsu lebih memiliki sedikit aura lelaki tampan. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam pada Tsuya?

"Kautahu, Tsuya-kun? Aku jadi berpikir sesuatu mendengar kesimpulanmu …." Tetsu tersenyum lembut ke arah Tsuya yang kini mengerjap bingung.

"Mereka semua mirip, tetapi kita berbeda selain soal prisip hidup …." Tsuya mengangguk setuju, kemudian menatap penasaran Tetsu, menunggu lanjutan ucapan kembarannya itu. "Mungkinkah kita jodoh …?"

Tsuya terdiam. Walau cerminan dirinya tampak datar, Tetsu dapat merasakan pancaran kekesalan dari tatapan Tsuya kepadanya. Oh, Tsuya tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Tetsu sepertinya.

"Jangan sembarangan, Tetsu-kun. Aku masih normal. Walau dengan diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan mau dibilang berjodoh dengan lelaki."

"Aku juga masih normal, hanya saja perasaanku tidak terbatas hanya untuk perempuan saja, Tsuya-kun." Tetsu tersenyum tanpa dosa, membuat Tsuya semakin ingin menimpuk wajahnya dengan bola basket. Sayang, tidak ada bola basket di sana.

"Kalau begitu, jangan daftarkan namaku dalam lis targetmu," peringat Tsuya sambil memicingkan matanya tajam.

Wah, mengerikan …. Sayangnya, Tetsu tidak takut. Kalau mau dikatakan dengan kata-kata picisan, Tetsu rela ditatap setajam apa pun asal berhasil meyakinkan Tsuya kalau mereka memang jodoh.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku menghapus namamu dari lis itu. Atau, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

Tsuya mengernyit. Sejujurnya, perasaannya tidak enak saat mendengar kata taruhan tadi. Namun, belum sempat menolak, Tetsu sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kita taruhan, aku lebih dulu membuatmu menyukaiku balik, atau kau lebih dulu membuatku menyerah tentangmu?"

Pucat, serius, wajah Tsuya pucat.

Tetsu … hanya bercanda dengannya, 'kan? Mana mungkin Tetsu bener-benar mau membuatnya _selfcest_ dengan orang berbeda dimensi …. Lagipula, apa sebenarnya Tetsu itu narsis, makanya ia bisa tertarik dengan orang yang berwajah mirip dengan dirinya sendiri?

"Te-tetapi, ini, 'kan, hanya mim—"

"Oh, aku lupa bilang, ya? Tsuya-kun, kurasa, kita sedang berada di dalam ruang dimensi kosong. Sebelum sampai di tempat ini, hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah Midorima-kun memintaku menjadi kelinci percobaan penemuannya."

Tetsuya terdiam. Perlahan, ia menelan ludahnya. Kenapa menelan ludah saja rasanya sesakit itu …?

"Midorima-kun memang tidak memberitahu. Namun, kurasa aku bisa menebak itu adalah alat pemindah dimensi. Walau aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa ikut terpindah ke dimensi kosong ini. Mungkin kesalahan kejadian alam. Atau mungkin … takdir …?"

Walau masih tersenyum, wajah Tetsu serius. Tetsu tidak berniat menggoda Tsuya seperti Aomine Daiki atau Kise Ryouta. Tsuya bahkan baru tahu ada orang yang bisa mengatakan kalimat gombal dengan serius, membuat Tsuya tidak bisa marah atas kata-kata kurang mengenakkan—bagi Tsuya—tersebut.

"Yah, itu bisa kutanya nanti pada Midorima-kun. Intinya, kurasa aku bisa saja berpindah ke dimensimu nanti. Toh, Midorima-kun bilang aku akan jadi kelinci-percobaan tetapnya untuk mesin yang satu itu."

Tsuya benar-benar ingin menghilang rasanya. Apa tidak cukup ia diincar teman-teman Generasi Keajaibannya di dunia nyata? Kenapa ia harus mengalami hal tidak mengenakkan juga di mimpi—ya, Tsuya tidak mau mengakui bahwa itu dunia nyata, walau hanya hanya berbeda dimensi—dengan dirinya senidiri—dari dimensi lain?

 _Niiit …! Niiit …!_

Tetsu melirik ke arah benda berbentuk jam tangan yang memeluk pergelangan tangan kanannya. Lampu biru muda berkelap-kelip dari benda itu.

"Ah, sudah waktunya aku kembali, ya …?" Tetsu menatap lembut diinya yang lain. Wajahnya agak kecewa karena sesungguhnya … ia tidak ingin pergi ,,,, "Kalau begitu …, sampai nanti …, Tsuya-kun …."

Baru saja Tsuya akan memanggil cerminan dirnya itu, semuanya sudah menjadi gelap.

 **~XxX~**

"Nnh …."

"… Kuroko …?"

Tetsuya berusaha menampakkan kedua manik birunya. Pandangannya masih kabur, namun ia bisa menangkap sosok seorang lelaki berbadan besar di hadapannya.

"OI! SEMUA! KUROKO SUDAH BANGUN!"

"APA?! BAGUS!"

Kedua indra pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki banyak orang ke arahnya dan lelaki itu. Sesaat kemudian, banyak orang berkumpul seiring pandangannya yang semakin jelas.

"Kuroko-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Sosok yang Tetsuya yakini sebagai pelatih Klub Basket SMA Seirin—Aida Riko—bertanya.

Tetsuya terdiam heran dengan kesadaran masih setengah. "Tidak apa-apa"? Memangnya ia kenapa?

"Kalau mau mengomeli Bakagami karena sudah menimpukmu dengan bola basket, silakan." Kali ini, kapten Klub Basket SMA Seirin—Hyuuga Junpei—yang bicara.

"A-apa?! Aku minta maaf karena sudah melempar bola basket ke kepala Kuroko, tetapi salahnya sendiri tidak menyadari kedatangan bola, 'kan?!" Sosok yang ada sejak awal sejak sadarnya Tetsuya—Kagami Taiga—menimpal tidak terima.

"Um …, tetapi, Kuroko, 'kan, sedang sakit …, Kagami …." Salah seorang anak kelas 1 selain Tetsuya dan Taiga—Furihata Kouki—memberi pendapat—sepertinya berusaha membela Tetsuya.

Tetsuya terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebentar …, bola basket? Menimpuk? Melempar?

"…." Salah seorang murid kelas 2—Mitobe Rinnosuke—terdiam menatapi Tetsuya, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Benar juga, Mitobe. Seharusnya sejak tadi Kuroko dibawa ke ruang kesehatan saja." Anak kelas 2 lainnya—Koganei Shinji—berucap, membalas apa yang ingin dikatakan sahabatnya, Rinnosuke. Entah ia tahu dari mana apa yang diucapkan ingin Rinnosuke.

… Sepertinya Tetsuya mulai paham apa yang terjadi ….

"… Ini di Seirin, 'kan …?" adalah ucapan pertama yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Tetsuya setelah sadar.

Taiga mengernyit heran. Apa maksudnya bayangannya bertanya seperti itu? Masih linglung karena baru sadar?

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Memangnya di mana lagi?"

"… Dimensi lain …?"

 _BUAGH!_

Tetsuya meringis karena mersakan hantaman keras di kepalanya.

"Ooooh! Rupanya otak para junior kini sudah berevolusi menuju ke arah semakin bodoh, ya? Sini, biar kukembalikan otakmu seperti semula! KELILING LAPANGAN SAMPAI KAU BENAR-BENAR SADAR, SANA!"

Tetsuya menelan ludahnya. Gawat, ia salah bertanya …. Tetapi, mau bagaimana? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Junpei sudah marah dan mengerluarkan bogem mentah serta titah—bahkan Riko sepertinya tidak keberatan Junpei memerintah Tetsuya. Argh! Semuanya karena mimpi aneh tadi!

"Tunggu apa lagi, Kuroko-kun?" Riko tersenyum manis—menyeramkan. "Sana, segarkan badanmu."

Petir imajiner seakan menyambar begitu Riko menatap tajam Tetsuya.

"Ba-baik …!"

"Kau juga ikut, Bakagami!"

"APA?! KENAPA, PELATIH?!"

"Jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja, Junior kurang ajar."

"Ahaha …. Kalian berdua, semangat, ya!"

"Kiyoshi Senpai …, jangan tersenyum begitu di atas penderitaan kami …."

"Kuroko, jangan jadi hitam, ya."

"ARGH! Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, Senpai!"

"SANA, LARI! JANGAN MENGOCEH SAJA!"

"BA-BAIK!"

"Ka-Kagami-kun! Jangan menarikku!"

"JANGAN BERHENTI SEBELUM KAMI INTRUKSIKAN!"

"BAIK!"

Sungguh penderitaan. Baru sadar, sudah disuruh berlari keliling lapangan.

Yah …, setidaknya, untuk sementara, Tetsuya bisa melupakan permasalahan mimpi anehnya ….

 **~XxX~**

"Kau kenapa, Kuroko? Sejak kembali, aku belum mendengar kereta keluar dari mulutmu."

Yang ditanya hanya bertopang dagu tidak peduli dan menghela napas lelah, tentu Mdorima Shintarou jadi bingung.

Midorima Shintarou—penemu muda yang menjadi salah satu tunangan Kuroko Tetsuya—hanya bisa duduk sambil membaca buku—dan menanti jawaban dari Tetsuya.

"Midorima-kun …, percaya cinta pandangan pertama …?"

Shintarou mengernyit heran. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Kau demam?"

"Tidak, aku sehat, sangat sehat, Midorima-kun." Tetsuya memberi jeda sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Hanya merasa agak sesak … di sini …."

Tetsuya menunjuk ke arah dada kirinya, tepat di mana jantungnya berdetak.

Shintarou menatap jijik Tetsuya. Ada apa dengan tunangannya? Masa iya kepalanya jadi aneh setelah perjalanan menembus dimensi?

"Aku sakit, Midorima-kun …. Sakit karena rindu …."

Tetsuya pasti sedang demam. Tetsuya yang selalu banyak bicara mendadak terlihat tersakiti begitu? Seperti orang sakit cinta saja …. Oh, ia, 'kan, memang sakit cinta. Sakit hati ditolak, terus dipaksa berpisah sementara.

"Kuroko, mau kubelikan obat? Bu-bukannya aku peduli, ya!"

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya, berusaha mengalihkan diri dari rasa malu. Tetsuya sendiri—lagi-lagi—menghela napas lelah.

"Obatnya tidak ada di sini, Midorima-kun …. Obatnya … ada di tempat lain …."

Shintarou semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya. Sayang, sebelum Shintarou bertanya lebih jauh, Tetsuya sudah beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan pergi dari ruang tengah.

Shintarou bengong menatap punggung Tetsuya yang menjauh. Heran, penasaran, Shintarou mau tahu. Apa terjadi sesuatu saat percobaan pertama kemarin?

Sementara itu, diam-diam, Tetsuya berbisik, "Seminggu lagi …. Tsuya-kun, aku pasti akan menemuimu … lagi …."

Andai Tetsuya tahu …, pada saat itu juga, dirinya di dimensi lain sibuk bersin sambil berlari bersama cahayanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

 _僕との出会い_ _\- Boku to no Deai_ : Pertemuan dengan "Aku"

Bi: Singkatan dari biseksual. Keadaan di mana seseorang tidak hanya bisa tertarik pada lawan jenis dalam hal percintaan, tetapi juga pada sesama jenis.

 _-kun_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di nama belakang lelaki muda atau sepantaran. Bisa juga digunakan untuk menunjukkan formalitas dan maskulinitas.

 _Selfcest_ : Keadaan di mana seorang karakter dipasangkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Bakagami: Gabungan dari " _Baka_ " yang berarti bodoh dan "Kagami".

 _Senpai_ : Kakak kelas/senior.

Kuroko, jangan jadi hitam, ya: Izuki sedang berusaha melawak di sana. Kanji " _kuro_ " dari nama "Kuroko" itu berarti hitam. Izuki ingin membuat lawakan di mana ada kata yang berbunyi sama yang diulang.

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Lanjutannya silakan para pembaca bayangkan sendiri. Saya sudah tidak ada ide lagi. Otak saya mentok karena urusan sekolah. Ini saja saya berasa alurnya agak aneh …. Kalau ada waktu dan ide, saya bikin sekuelnya ….

 _So, KuroKuro, one of my favorite pairing. Selfcest_ itu indah. Berhubung hari ini KuroKuro _Day_ , saya buat saja fanfiksinya—ngebut dalam waktu beberapa jam. Karena itu, kalau ada banyak kesalahan pengetikan atau mungkin ceritanya sulit dimengerti, saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Sekian.


End file.
